Her Long Awaited Prince
by MirrorOfErisedSpellsDesire
Summary: ON HOLD until other story is finished. Everything had been leading to this point, the Yule Ball. No one else had asked her. What else was she supposed to do? He had asked her the second it was announced. She had been honest and told him she was hoping someone else would ask, ANYONE else, really, but no one else had. WILL UNDERGO INTENSE REVISION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I've been dying with this in my head. It's a multi-chapter story of course. I don't think I can not elaborate. My mind makes up too long of stories. **

**Anyways, I'll probably start another fic soon (in like a month or two) My ambitious plan is to have a Neville/Hermione, Fred/Hermione (without him dying of course), and a time-travel fic (or two cliche, I know) **

"Hello," he greeted her huskily.

She didn't glance up, too engrossed in her book. His eyes widened in shock. This was not expected. He was used to all girls and even some guys falling over themselves to talk to him. He was a famous quidditch player, well-built, and not as stupid as people thought. Why wasn't she paying attention to him?

"Vhat is your name?" he asked silkily, taking the seat next to hers.

"Hmm?" she hummed dazily, looking up slowly from her book.

Her caramel chocolate eyes met his dark ones. He was taken aback by her soft beauty. The wild, untamable curls that framed her face made her seem angelic yet exotic at the same time. She had pink pouty lips that he wanted to claim as his, but the doe-eyed, innocent way she looked at him let him know that he would have to treat her differently. She was different, and if he wanted to have her he'd have to act differently. He couldn't use his fame. He couldn't use corny pick-up lines, not like it would have worked anyways. He still struggled with English.

"Vhat is your name?" he repeated, enunciating each word clearly, smiling politely.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," she replied politely. "What's your name?"

She didn't know who he was? If it were anyone else, he would have been livid, but he couldn't hold it against her. She looked too innocent and pretty to be angry at her. Besides, it would work to his advantage. He would have a clean slate with her, and she wouldn't be like those clingy, loud, obnoxious fan girls. They were good for his ego, but they really grated on his nerves.

"Viktor," he replied.

"Nice to meet you Viktor," she said with a soft smile, before turning back to her book.

This was going to take some time, but that didn't matter. He had all year.

**Tell me what you think, please! This is just the beginning... It's kind of like a teaser/prologue. I'm probably going to ****_officially_**** start it at the beginning of fourth year with some references to third year, maybe... **

**Anywho, please review! ^_^**


	2. Runes Entrance Exam

**A/N Here is the first official chapter. This is definitely going to be shorter than 25 chapters (maybe, if I make the chapters longer from now on) since there isn't a huge dramatic mysterious plot. It's planned to be fluffy with a bit of jealousy. **

_Beginning of term, the library_

"You're here!" Neville exclaimed surprised.

"Why the tone of surprise?" Hermione asked bemused.

"I-I didn't think it would carry on," he replied blushing slightly.

He looked different. Older, more mature. The fat around his face had all but disappeared. He was taller, a lot taller. His shoulders looked broader as well. He wasn't stuttering as much. He almost looked comfortable with himself. Almost. He looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure, Hermione noted.

"Nev, this is a very productive and beneficial symbiotic relationship. I help you study, you help me stay sane. We're study partners, friends. Of course, it carries on. Now, say what you want to say," she said regally, an amused smile playing at her lips.

"I talked to Professor McGonagall and Professor Babbling. They might let me join fourth year Study of Ancient Runes if I pass a test tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd help me review?" he finished hopefully.

"Of course! I can't believe we're going to have runes together!" Hermione gushed excitedly.

Her eyes were glowing happily. The wide smile on her face lit up the room. At that moment Neville saw that his friend was very pretty. No, not pretty, beautiful. He had had a bit of a crush on her since first year, when she had defended him against some bullying Slytherins. Sure it had backfired and she ended up being bullied, but she hadn't cared, and his crush had only grown since then. He liked her. He liked Hermione Jean Granger, Brightest Witch of the Age.

"Let's get to it then," she said pulling out her book.

_Three hours of studying later..._

"You'll do wonderfully, Nev."

"But My-"

"No. You're ready. You were more than ready three hours ago," she said firmly.

She was so proud of him. He had studied over the holidays. He knew everything from third year. He was definitely getting into fourth year ancient runes, maybe even OWL level ancient runes. He had listened to her when she had told him that Divination was a loss of time for all who didn't have the gift of seeing. He had listened to her when she gushed about how interesting Ancient Runes was. He actually listened to her!

"You'll do great," she said softly, kissing his cheek.

She couldn't believe she had done that. She could not believe she did that. She would have apologized for her forward behavior, but her lips were tingling too deliciously for her to do that. Besides, it had gotten Neville to calm down, so an innocent kiss on the cheek was not something she was going to apologize for.

He was in shock, studying be damned. She had kissed him. Sure it was on the cheek, but still. She had kissed him! His cheek was still tingling at the spot her soft lips had met his skin. He had to be dreaming!

"Let's go to the common room, yeah? We still have to catch up," Hermione pleaded.

Her pink full lips pouted delectably. Her wide, sweet, caramel brown eyes stared up at him. She looked so innocently beautiful, it was absolutely tantalizing. She was the most angelic creature in the universe and she had no idea, he was sure.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to be her equal. He wanted her to look at him like he looked at her, but before he could have hopes of ever having that, he needed to better himself. Not only for her, however, but for himself as well.

His jaw was set. His expression was determined. This was a turning point for Neville, she was sure. She just hoped he wouldn't forget about her. She liked him. She had slowly started falling for him when they started studying together. He had no idea, but he was the one that had kept her sane in the mess that was last year, and he was witty and sweet and observant and caring. She knew she liked him when her chest started fluttering at the mere thought of spending time with him. She knew, however, that she didn't have a chance. She was plain. She was boring. She wasn't what boys wanted, what they looked for, but as long as he would be her friend, she'd be content.

...

_The next day_

She had a free period after Care of Magical Creatures. Harry and Ron had Divination, so she decided she should go for a walk around the lake. She couldn't possibly focus on anything, without knowing how Neville had done. She had no doubt that he would pass, but what if he didn't have it at the same time that she did? What if he did so well that he joined the OWL class? Yes, it was unlikely, but it could be a possibility.

"My!" she heard before being crushed in a hug and finding herself being twirled around. "You are brilliant!" he breathed once he put her down, but he didn't pull away. He wasn't going to throw a chance to be so physically close to her away. "You are currently looking at your new classmate," he said proudly a huge smile on his face.

"I knew you could do it!" she beamed back, barely suppressing the urge to kiss him again.

"Really so you were out here…just because?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, lifting a single eyebrow.

"I was worried you'd be put into the owl class or that we wouldn't be in the same class," she admitted blushing.

"My, My, My, My" he tsked. "You worry too much," he chuckled.

"It was a legitimate concern!" she defended. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, aren't you supposed to be in class missy?" he mock scolded.

"Free period," she shrugged.

He got closer without knowing it, drawn in, unconsciously, by her sweet vanilla scent. She was overcome by his woody scent, fogging up her brain. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him. She was small compared to his tall frame, but she didn't _feel_ small. She felt right. She could fit right into him if she closed the distance between them.

"And then we're off to runes," he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

He didn't know why he had done that. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to inhale her intoxicating odor without seeming weird, and so he said the first thing that popped into his head. She shivered, he noticed. It wasn't that cold, but then again she wasn't wearing her cloak. Guess it was time to go inside, even if this was nice, really nice. As long as he could be near her, he was happy.

He mistook her shiver for her being cold and proposed that they go in. She thought it was for the best. She certainly didn't want to explain _why_ she was shivering. He would laugh at her or worse he'd feel guilted into trying to see her differently, see her as a girl. No, that wouldn't do. As long as he was her friend and he was happy, it would be okay. She could deal with the unrequited emotions.

**A/N And there it is! Please review! ^_^ **


	3. Neville's Wand

"Now, I know that wandlore isn't exactly part of ancient runes curriculum, but seeing as we have spent the entirety of our first day going off on this tangent, I might as well make it an opportunity for extra marks. Now, why don't those of you who are interested work on a 15 to 24 inch parchment on wandlore? It must be done in partners and it must fall within the set length. You are excused," Professor Babbling said.

Neville and Hermione were sitting in the front row. She was looking at him with pleading eyes. He wasn't desperate for the extra marks, but he knew that the witch sitting beside him would jump at the opportunity, and he definitely wasn't going to say no to an opportunity to spend more time with her.

"Please Nev, can we?" she asked the second they were excused. He nodded, feigning resignation.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed happily, hugging him tightly.

"Anything for my best friend, My," he smiled down at her warmly. (He had had quite the growth spurt)

Her heart felt slightly heavier at his reminder, that he only saw her as a friend. It must be nearing that time again, if she was feeling all _emotional_, she thought. He hadn't noticed the small glint of sadness that had flashed in her eyes. He hadn't seen her smile waver minutely.

No, he was a bit too preoccupied with a certain livid snake. He had caught sight of a certain Draco Malfoy who had been looking at his My with longing throughout all of class. That, in his mind, had been completely natural. The thing that had him distracted was murderous gaze Malfoy had directed towards him the second Hermione had hugged him. Was Malfoy really willing to fight for Hermione's attention and affection, Neville wondered.

"Let's head to the library now, yeah?" Neville prompted Hermione.

She beamed at him and all but dragged him away, but not before he returned Malfoy's angry gaze with a glare of his own. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. Sure, he wasn't worthy of her yet, but he wasn't giving up on the idea of maybe possibly having something more than friendship with her. He had loads of competition, he knew, but he had something that they didn't. He was already her friend. He didn't need to get her to warm up to him.

"Nev, are you alright?"

"Hmmm, yeah," he replied distractedly.

"You're awfully quiet," she mused, walking along the bookshelves, carefully perusing them.

"Just thinking… shouldn't we outline what we're going to put in the essay first, so we know what books we need? I mean, I don't want to hog all of the wandlore books. I'm sure that there _might_ be someone else doing the assignment…" Neville trailed off, looking at her amused face.

"I'm sure Dr-Malfoy will be doing it," she replied, pulling out three different books.

She grimaced for nearly slipping up. Malfoy and her had decided to have a truce of sorts seeing as they were paired up constantly in arithmancy and runes. They had gotten comfortable enough around each other that they used their first names. They weren't friends, heavens no! They didn't get along outside of class either, but he wasn't _that bad_.

Neville caught the slip up. He knew that being the two top students of the year, they would be partnered up constantly, but he hadn't thought that they were on good terms. Then again, maybe they had reached an agreement to be civil. Well, it didn't matter either way.

"Alright, we can do the outline after dinner. These should be different enough to give us good enough insight as to what we can talk about."

"Will Madam Pince let you borrow all three of those?" he asked uncertainly.

She raised an eyebrow, clearly saying 'what do you think,' before making her over to Madam Pince. He could see the way the grumpy librarian smile. She actually smiled at Hermione! They appeared to be amicable small talk, but he wasn't paying too much attention to them. He had once again caught sight of the white headed git. He glanced at Hermione, before making his way over to Neville.

Malfoy looked very much like a man on a mission. He walked with a purpose, not wasting any time. He did have a purpose. He wasn't losing Granger just like that. Sure he couldn't have her openly, not until they were out of Hogwarts, but he wasn't going to let a bumbling idiot like Longbottom or Weasley have her. If she was going to waste her time on anyone while she was at Hogwarts, they had to be better than _that_. Hell, even Potter would be better, he was sure.

"Malfoy," Neville greeted him.

"Longbottom," he sneered.

"What do you want?"

"You don't have a chance, Longbottom. You're not good enough for her."

"And you think you are? Don't make me laugh. I'm not just going to let her go, and seeing as you can't fight for her without making Mommy and Daddy bitch a fit that would see you disowned, I don't think you have a say in the matter," Neville replied calmly.

Malfoy lifted a delicate eyebrow, his face impassive.

"What do you know Longbottom?" Malfoy drawled.

"I saw the way you looked at her," Neville shrugged.

"Whatever," he scoffed, before walking away.

Malfoy was more serious about Hermione than he had thought, Neville thought. It's not like Malfoy could be with Hermione until after they graduated, Neville mused. Anything could happen in three years. Like war, not that he knew that.

"All set, let's go to lunch Nev," she said as she walked up to him.

"Let's," he smiled, taking her hand.

It was her turn to be dragged away. She smiled at the fact that he hadn't let go of her hand. As ridiculous as it was, she reveled in the contact. He smiled at the fact that she hadn't pulled away, not that she would. She wasn't the kind to do something like that.

…..

_The next day, the library_

"Alright, so the different types of woods correspond to different personalities and magical affinities, right?" Neville asked.

"Yes, so that's something we should definitely include… Oh! What if we use our own wands and personalities as examples?" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"That sounds perfect My."

"Okay so mine is vine and dragon heart string… um it says here that vine is rarely used… and that vine wands _choose witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best_," Hermione read out loud.

"Well we know that's accurate," Neville chuckled. "You never fail to astound me," he said without noticing Hermione hiding her blush behind the tome in her hands.

"And _dragon heart string is known to produce wands with the most power, capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn quicker than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental_," she continued steadily. "Also accurate," she mused. "I can have a bit of an explosive temper," she admitted.

"Don't I know it," drawled Draco from behind them, causing her to jump.

"I bet you can still feel it too," Hermione smirked.

"You wound me," he replied placing a hand on his heart.

"I did," she laughed. "Can I help you with anything, Draco?" she asked looking up at him with wide eyes that unbeknownst to her drove both wizards crazy.

"I was just wondering what you were writing in your essay," he replied smoothly, despite his heart pounding in his chest.

"And why should I tell you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Fine. We're doing its history, the different materials used, and the compatibility between wand and magical," she sighed.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said softly, before turning around and leaving.

"Bloody git," Neville muttered bitterly.

"He wasn't mean, Nev."

"No, he just ignored me completely."

"It's better than being a jerk…besides, he takes some getting used to," she reasoned. "Anyways, let's do yours, alright?"

"Spruce, phoenix feather core," Neville replied, silently agreeing to not fight over something as stupid as Malfoy.

"Spruce _produces wands that are ill-matched…with cautious or nervous natures, becoming positively dangerous in fumbling fingers. The spruce wand requires a firm hand, because it often appears to have its own ideas about what magic it ought to be called upon to produce. However, when a spruce wand meets its match - which, in my experience, is a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humour - it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects…phoenix feather cores show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won…" _she read unbelievingly. "Nev… no offence but-"

"That doesn't sound anything like me," he finished, nodding. "It was my father's wand…"

"Nev, now we know why you don't do as well on practicals! Your father's wand is still your father's wand. You can use it, but it doesn't respond to you!" Hermione said excitedly after two minutes of silence.

"But, My, it's my dad's…"

"Well…um in the muggle world we sometimes put things we want to remember or conserve in a case… we can put your dad's wand in a glass case along with your mum's and you can keep them both with you if you want. We can even put picture of both of your parents in the case… Nev, you need your own wand. You aren't your dad. You aren't your mum. You're Neville Frank Longbottom. You're a bit of both," she said softly, taking his hand in hers.

"Alright, I'll get one over Christmas break… I think I'll use my mom's starting tomorrow… It should work better for me. I don't think it could be more stubborn than my dad's," he said sullenly.

She knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but she knew he was withdrawing into himself faster than she could finish a book. She loathed seeing him down. It crushed her more than being called the m-word could, especially since it had been her fault.

"Nev, have you been working out?" she blurted out without thinking.

He looked completely taken aback. Well, at least it had made him snap out of his depressing mood. However, that wasn't all, much to her surprise he blushed brightly.

"Er… yeah, Andromeda had tea with Gran and well, I happened to walk in. We got talking and the next day Mr. Tonks was there, and well yes… I'm still keeping it up, though. I wouldn't want to disappoint him, and it really makes you feel better," he admitted, rambling adorably.

"When do you work out?" she asked confused. They spent most of their time together. At what time did he have time for working out?

"Oh, um around 5…"

"But, wait, in the morning?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…" he replied awkwardly, blushing again.

"Can I join you?" she asked hopefully.

She had been taking karate classes over the summer, and she really didn't want to lose everything she had been working for. Besides, she was more than curious as to how wizards worked out. Maybe it wasn't too different from muggle work outs.

"You'd want to?" he sputtered surprised.

He had never heard of girls wanting to exert themselves physically. Then again, he had only really gotten to know pureblood girls, and they didn't want to lift a finger if they could help it. Hermione couldn't be any more different to _them_. She was naturally beautiful, kind, brilliant, funny, and compassionate.

"Of course! I was doing karate over the summer, and I really should keep up my physical conditioning," she replied excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

"Kah-what?" Neville asked perplexed.

She wasn't sure how she could explain it without showing him. It was just something that was. She never thought about how to explain what it was.

"Oh, it's a type of self-defense… Like hand-to-hand combat," she replied, biting her lip.

"Do you think you could show me? I mean, we could set aside a few minutes after jogging around the lake."

"Nev, what are you going to do once it starts snowing?"

"Oh… um maybe there's a place we can use in the castle. I hadn't really thought that far ahead," he admitted sheepishly.

"We'll find something…" she said smiling.

Even if they didn't, they were both sure that it only meant spending more time with each other, so that would do just fine, more than fine, actually. They beamed inwardly. As long as they could spend time with each other, they were happy. For now, Neville added mentally.

…

_A week later, by the Black Lake (been running for the past week, but it's the first time she shows him)_

"Oh Merlin, My, is this something that girls usually sign up for in the muggle world?" he asked shocked, seeing Hermione demonstrate some stances, kicks, and punches.

"Yes, actually, most parents want their children to be able to defend themselves if they are assaulted or something," she replied.

"Why did your parents sign you up?"

"Well, I hurt my hand when I punched Malfoy last year, so I decided that I might as well learn how to punch properly. Besides, it could come in handy, if I ever lose my wand and I'm in a tough situation."

"Wait, you punched Malfoy?" Neville asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah…" she mumbled the color in her already flushed face brightening considerably.

"And he still talks to you civilly?"

"He's talked to me more civilly since actually…" she mused.

So that was the turning point, Neville mused. He was probably seeing that she was more than what he thought she was, and then she pegged his ego down a few…hundred notches, and voila. He wanted her. He thought he loved her, and she had no idea.

She definitely didn't see herself clearly. She was oblivious to all the glances she began to receive this year. She didn't see that Ron looked at her like she was a goddess. She didn't see that Harry was starting to not look at her like just another one of the guys. She didn't see that Dean and Seamus's eyes glazed over slightly whenever she'd sit by the fire, reading a book whilst biting her lip.

"You are absolutely brilliant, My!" he exclaimed with a lopsided smile.

That smile was going to be the death of her! She could feel her knees go weak. She was probably smiling and staring like an idiot, but she didn't care. It wasn't like there was anyone else around to see, and he would probably think he had something on his face. He wouldn't even think that she was admiring _him_, that she was completely entranced by his shining blue eyes, his soft dark brown hair, his beautiful, heart-warming, butterfly-inducing smile.

He really didn't know. He didn't see that Susan Bones, his childhood friend couldn't stop staring at him. He didn't hear how much Lavender and Parvati gossiped about how good-looking he had gotten over the summer, and how much they wished he would look at them. He didn't realize that Hannah was actually flirting with him. He didn't see himself clearly whatsoever.

He was seeing things, Harry decided. He had gone out for a walk seeing as he wasn't getting any more sleep. He had seen two people jogging around the lake, and being the curious person that he is, he decided to take a closer look. He could have sworn it was Hermione and Neville, but it had to be someone else with Neville. Since when did Hermione wear spandex and exercise, and actually know Karate. Besides, she didn't like nicknames, right? She kind of narrowed her eyes whenever he and Ron called her 'Mione. Then again, they usually called her 'Mione whenever they wanted her to have her help them with their homework.

Deciding it wasn't important, he made his way back to the castle forgetting all about seeing Neville and his work out partner. It was too early to be alive anyways.

... weeks pass...

She was happy, everybody could see it. She wasn't as snappy as usual. She smiled a lot more often, and had her eyes always been that bright chocolate amber color? Since when did she laugh and smile so much? It was a nice change, everybody had decided. They liked this happy Hermione, so they didn't question it. No one questioned it, not even her best mates Ron and Harry.

Why would they? She looked so pretty when she smiled and laughed. They hadn't seen her that happy...ever. Why ask questions when it was just plus points for them. Ron got to stare without making her angry. Harry got to bask in the peace, since his two friends weren't fighting. And they both got a not stressed, unhappy, or moody Hermione to help them with their homework. Of course, they didn't notice how soft Neville's blue eyes were when he looked at her. They didn't see Draco's steel gray eyes drinking in, absorbing every movement, every quirk that she made. They didn't see the appreciative glances she was starting to receive from many of the male members of the student population. They definitely missed the special smile that lit up her face whenever she talked to or about Neville.

Overall, however, no matter how oblivious everyone was, life was good... for now.

**A/N Sorry for the delay... Anyways, the next chapter will be Beuxbatons and Durmstrang arriving and the selecting of the triwizard champions, so yeah. **

**The plan is that after that chapter, I'll fast forward through the tasks (hopefully in one or two chapters) and then it's the summer of fourth year! **


End file.
